


Whoops

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, I thought the idea was cute, It's so sloppy i'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not nice to laugh Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Late nights are what the young ninja loved the most. His cheek nuzzled close in the older male neck slowly placing kiss onto Reyes’s jawline. He let out a soft groan as he rubbed his lovers ass. The older male’s teeth slowly peaked out from the small smirk that showed throw hips plump lips.  
“Is there something you want kitten?” Reyes’s voice softly cooed out with that deep raspy tone Genji loved the most.  
“I think you know what I want daddy~.” He giggled softly as he wiggled his ass against the older male's hand.  
“Feisty tonight? I like it..” He licks his lips as he slapped his hand down onto the plump round ass of his young lover. Grabbing a handful as he chuckled as his lips pressed against the boy’s forehead. He slid his hand down the small shorts the young Cyborg wore that night reading the word’s “Kitten” to please the older male even more. He slowly started to slide a few fingers and newly wet hole the young male has been saving for the time to say anything about it.  
“F-fuck.” Genji mutter out as his lover slowly started to thrust one finger into him. His hips started to roll against his hand making Reyes slide more into the tight little hole he loved.  
“How are you liking it kitten? Tell daddy.” he softly whispered to his Kitten’s ear.  
“Y-Yes I am please go faster..” he started to shuffle in his set trying to get more frictions from the older male's fingers. He put in a round three but the cyborg still whined and softly muttered to himself.  
“It’s not the same as your cock daddy..” Reyes heard those words and his eyes lit up.  
“Is that so well I guess playtime is over..” He slid the fingers out the boy making him get on all fours with his ass high in the air. He slowly started to shake it in front of Reyes’s face. A low snicker came out of the man. He slowly starts to lick around the area of the cyborgs dripping pussy.  
“Daddy please don’t do that please.. I want it in now!” He raised his voice to his daddy. Reyes’s didn’t like that and Genji knew but didn’t care he’s been good all day he wanted a gift for being so good but , all he got was a quick slap to the ass making him yelp in pain.  
“Don’t yell at me god it kitten..” He growled out as he gripped both hands onto the cyborgs ass.  
“Y-yes daddy I’ll never do it again I swear” He whimpered loudly trying to gain forgiveness. Reyes could never say no that face of his every if he hand scars Reyes loved it more than anything.  
“Good boy now spread your legs out more show me everything” Genji did as he was told presenting himself to his master. He slipped his tongue into the tight wet hole as he rubbed his sensitive clit making the cyborg cum faster and he ever had in his life.  
“I-I’m so sorry daddy.. I didn’t mean to do that!” He blushed harshly out of embarrassment baring his face into the large bed. Reyes pulled his face away trying his best to keep a straight face but, couldn’t he could help but laugh at his kitten being so sensitive this night. He layed back onto the bed smirking still letting out a few peeps of laugher here and there.  
“It’s not funny stop!” he got off the bed with his hand covering his blushing face. He’s never been the one to cum so fast. He felt like a young teen again and he hated it. He laid down next to Reyes turning away embarrassment and puffing up his cheek. Pulling the blanket over him.  
“Come on I’m sorry i wouldn’t laugh next time alright.” He pulled the younger male into his arms  
“You better not..” He let out a soft sigh as they both slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at writing for give me


End file.
